musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Janet Jackson
Janet Damita Jo Jackson (born May 16, 1966) is an American recording artist and actress. Known for a series of sonically innovative, socially conscious and sexually provocative records, as well as elaborate stage shows, television and film roles, she has been a prominent figure in popular culture for over 25 years. The youngest child of the Jackson family, she began her career with the variety television series The Jacksons in 1976 and went on to appear in other television shows throughout the 1970s and early 1980s, including Good Times and Fame. After signing a recording contract with A&M in 1982, she became a pop icon following the release of her third studio album Control (1986). Her collaborations with record producers Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis incorporated elements of rhythm and blues, funk, disco, rap, and industrial beats, which led to crossover appeal in popular music. In addition to receiving recognition for the innovation in her records, choreography, music videos, and prominence on radio airplay and MTV, she was acknowledged as a role model for her socially conscious lyrics. In 1991, she signed the first of two record-breaking, multi-million dollar contracts with Virgin Records, establishing her as one of the highest paid artists in the industry. Her debut album under the label, Janet (1993), saw her develop a public image as a sex symbol as she began to explore sexuality in her work. That same year, she appeared in her first starring film role in Poetic Justice; since then she has continued to act in feature films. By the end of the 1990s, she was named the second most successful recording artist of the decade. She has amassed an extensive catalog of hits, with singles such as "Nasty", "Rhythm Nation", "That's the Way Love Goes", "Together Again" and "All for You" among her most iconic. Having sold over 140 million records, she is ranked as one of the best-selling artists in the history of contemporary music. The Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) lists her as the eleventh best-selling female artist in the United States, with 26 million certified albums. In 2008, Billboard magazine released its list of the Hot 100 All-Time Top Artists, placing her at number seven, while in 2010, ranking her fifth among the "Top 50 R&B / Hip-Hop Artists of the Past 25 Years." One of the world's most awarded artists, her longevity, records and achievements reflect her influence in shaping and redefining the scope of popular music. She has been cited as an inspiration among numerous performers. Discography Albums Music Videos 80s Videos *2300 Jackson Street *Control *Diamonds *Dream Street *Let's Wait Awhile *Miss You Much *Nasty *Rhythm Nation *The Pleasure Principle *We Are The World *What Have You Done for Me Lately *When I Think of You 90s Videos *Again *Alright *Any Time, Any Place *Because of Love *Black Cat *Come Back to Me *Escapade *Girlfriend/Boyfriend *Go Deep *Got 'til It's Gone *I Get Lonely *If *Love Will Never Do (Without You) *Luv Me, Luv Me *Runaway *Scream *That's the Way Love Goes *The Best Things in Life Are Free *Together Again *Twenty Foreplay *What'll I Do *What's It Gonna Be *Whoops Now *You *You Want This 2000s Videos *All for You *All Nite (Don't Stop) *Call on Me *Doesn't Really Matter *Every Time *Feedback *Feel It Boy *Gotta Getcha *I Want You *Just a Little While *Make Me *Nothing *Rock with U *So Excited *Someone to Call My Lover *Son of a Gun (I Betcha Think This Song Is About You) Video Albums *Control The Videos — A&M Records Laserdisc *Control The Videos Part II — A&M Records Laserdisc *Janet Jackson's Rhythm Nation 1814 — A&M Records Laserdisc *The Rhythm Nation Compilation — A&M Records Laserdisc, DVD *janet. — Virgin Records Laserdisc *Design of a Decade 1986/1996 — A&M Records Laserdisc, DVD *The Velvet Rope Tour - Live in Concert Laserdisc, DVD *Live in Hawaii *From Janet to Damita Jo: The Videos Awards Trivia Similar Artists References External links From Tmp, a Wikia wiki. Category:Artists Category:Artists J Category:Pop artists Category:1966 births Category:Musicians from Indiana Category:Island Records artists Category:R&B Artists Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Virgin Records artists Category:A&M Records artists Category:Actors Category:Producers Category:Film actors Category:Mezzo-sopranos Category:Philips Records artists